I got you
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: The game is on...


It was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the whole school was watching… the whole school except the Slytherin Chaser and the Gryffindor Head Girl.

"Hey, little lion."

"What do you want, snake?"

"You!" He pulled her close and kissed her very gently. She kissed him back, playing with his platinum hair.

"I can't believe you missed the game," murmured Hermione.

"Well, that was the only way I could see you without Potter and Weasel breathing down my neck like dogs."

"It's only been four days, Draco," she smiled.

"Well, it feels like four months, and I'm sick of hiding like some criminal, Granger!" Draco looked at her and asked seriously, "When will you tell them the truth?"

"I'm not ready yet... now come here and strip, we don't have much time," she whispered urgently, grabbing at his shirt. "Harry could catch the snitch at any moment!"

Gryffindor had won the game and everyone was partying in the common room.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. Her eyes narrowed, "I think she missed the game, too."

"Too?" a confused Harry repeated.

"Yeah... didn't you notice that Malfoy was missing, also?"

"Malfoy and Hermione?" laughed Harry.

"Yes, Malfoy! For the last two months they have been acting very suspiciously! First, they both volunteered to patrol together, after that, Malfoy joined the Muggle Studies class claiming that he lost a bet to Blaise – which I highly doubt – one time I heard him call her "Hermione" and last week when Parvati told us that Pansy and Malfoy got back together, she objected fiercely. They are often both missing during dinner and now when everybody is at the game, Malfoy suddenly calls in sick! I am telling you they are secretly dating!"

"This is crazy! Hermione can do better than that..." Harry kissed her. "You are losing your mind, Ginny, but I love you anyway!"

"I'm not crazy and I will prove it!" Ginny promised.

A week later, during Draco's and Hermione's patrol, he announced, "I think your ginger friend has a crush on me."

"How many times do I have to tell you: Ron is not gay!" Hermione objected.

He waved this away. "Not him! The Weaslette!"

"Ginny?"

"Yes, every time I see her without Potter she is winking at me and this morning... this morning after breakfast she pushed me on purpose and actually helped me to lift my stuff. I noticed later that she slipped me this little note." Draco took a small piece of parchment from his pocket to show Hermione, who looked almost jealous.

Wait for me in the broom closet, tonight 21:00pm

Draco smirked, waiting for Hermione to blow up with anger. Instead, she smirked, too.

"She knows."

"What?"

"Ginny knows about me and you," smiled Hermione. "She wants to piss me off... but I won't buy it! You will meet her tonight. You'd better hurry up, it's already 20:35.

"And what am I supposed to do with her?"

"Meet her, pretend that you like her, too. I want to see how fast she runs away when you tell her how much you want to snog her and how passionately you want to tear all her clothes off! She can't stand you…"

"Just how are you planning to see all this?" he drawled.

"I will stay hidden... come on, hurry!"

"Look at you! My little lion is starting to become a little snake! Who knew you could be such a Slytherin," laughed Draco, and kissed her.

She winked. "The game is on!"

Draco stood outside the broom cupboard waiting for Ginny, while Hermione hid behind a door in the back, waiting to see her friend's reaction. This was going to be fun!

"Hello, Malfoy!" Ginny purred. She was wearing a very short, pleated skirt and white unbuttoned shirt, through which, her red bra was visible.

Draco smirked, "Hey, Weaslette."

"So you got my note... I was thinking you wouldn't come," said Ginny gently.

"Why not? I wanted to see you."

She shifted closer to him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And I wanted to see you, too… you and your broomstick."

"My broomstick?" he repeated, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, everyone says that you have the largest and the biggest of all the Slytherin team. I wanted to see it for myself," she explained. "Isn't this the place perfect for you to show me?"

"And what about Potter's broomstick?" Draco queried. He tried not to move as Ginny came closer.

"Oh, he crushed it during the last game and besides, I have seen it a lot of times. I'm bored, I want something bigger," she whispered. She was now very close to his face.

Draco's gaze swept slowly from her feet to her head. "I want to see your bludgers first."

The ginger smiled flirtatiously and began to unbutton her shirt. "Kiss me…"

Her lips were so close to his that he could feel her breath. For a few seconds he did not know what to do. Maybe she wasn't bluffing, what if she did want him?

Ginny put her hand on his neck, her shirt nearly falling off her shoulders. "Kiss me, Draco!"

"No!" he yelled, jumping back. "No, I can't!"

Ginny quickly put her shirt back on and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I can't... "

"Say it out loud!" she insisted, her smile growing wider. "Why you can't kiss me?"

"Because I love Hermione!" Draco exclaimed.

The door behind him opened.

"You what?" Hermione asked, unsure.

Ginny laughed, "Yes, Mione, I almost kissed that git just to prove a point..."

"No, no... Draco, what did you say?"

"I said that I love you!"

She ran into his waiting arms and he kissed her deeply.

From behind Ginny, another door opened to reveal Harry and Ron both standing there with their mouths hanging open. She winked at them, "See? I told you I'm not crazy."


End file.
